


Red And Black Bruised

by wombat713writes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Ben Hargreeves, He can go die in a hole, He's Not Strictly Evil I Just Don't Like Him And It Shows In This Fic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Luther, However There Is A Rescue, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Not Luther friendly, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Post-Canon, Rick is an Asshole, Torture, We Hate Rick, Whump, there is no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombat713writes/pseuds/wombat713writes
Summary: A group of homophobes notice Klaus flirting with a waiter at a family outing and one of them recognizes him- and not in a pleasant way. When they see him heading outside to grab Vanya’s wallet from her car, they follow him out.





	1. Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my second work on ao3, and my first chaptered fic! I'm so happy that people read my last one! There will be four chapters posted, but one at a time.
> 
> This was written based off of a prompt by kaytikitty on tumblr. I changed the prompt a little bit, but the fic still generally based on the prompt:
> 
> "Homophobes harass Klaus while he’s out with his family. His siblings were in the diner, Klaus just came out to get Vanya’s wallet from the car but somehow that offended them and now Klaus is on the ground with a busted lip. He looks up and he has never seen Vanya look so angry. Watching his little sister confront the body builder in front of him leaves him feeling worried for the homophobe"
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> And I don’t really care  
> If you think I’m strange  
> I ain’t gonna change
> 
> \- Bad Reputation by Joan Jett

It wasn’t that he’d never been bullied before- kicked, or taunted, or laughed at. And it certainly wasn’t that he was a generally optimistic person. It was more that he didn’t expect it here, outside of the Italian restaurant that Allison picked out specifically because of the reviews. The reviews that sang it praise, saying that it was classy but affordable, a rare pinnacle of dignity in a dingy neighborhood. He didn’t expect it here, in the parking lot behind a restaurant that he was only in because Vanya had left her wallet in the car, and she was on the inside of the table and he was on the outside. He didn’t expect it now, when he was finally happy, and things seemed, for the first time in god knows how long, to be going well.

Klaus expected fresh air, and an opportunity to show to his siblings that he could be trusted. That he could pop out to grab her wallet and not pocket some cash, or grab a smoke before he headed back in. He certainly didn’t expect to be faced with three leering men, complete with tattoos and cutoff leather jackets, blocking his path to the car.

He stopped in front of them, uneasy at their posture. One of them- the leader, it seemed- with a shaved head and gauges stretching huge holes in his ears, took a step closer to the still man. Klaus took a half a step back, and the man’s sneer stretched across his face.

“Look, I don’t know what I did to piss you off- probably drugs, right?- but I don’t want any trouble. I just want to get something out of the car,” Klaus reasoned, trying to force down snippy remarks. He knew enough about men like this to know that they didn’t appreciate smart-talk.

“We saw you in there, you whore,” the man to the right growled.

He was skinny but muscled- built similarly to Klaus, but with straight, greasy hair that was slicked back hanging down to his shoulders, and an ugly scar running from his nose to his chin diagonally, splitting his lips.

Klaus couldn’t help himself. Raising a hand to his chest, he raised his eyebrows, “Me? A whore? I’m deeply offended.”

“Don’t talk back to me.”

“Don’t talk back to me,” Klaus mocked, contorting his face.

Ben, who looked decidedly more worried about the situation than Klaus, frowned. “You might not want to-

“Come on, men like them are all the same,” Klaus cut Ben off.

The men laughed. “Who’s your imaginary friend? Does Daddy follow you around to take care of you?”

Ben winked. “Brother”

“My brother.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said- my brother, he’s standing right next to me. What, you can’t see him?” Klaus taunted.

His giggle was cut off as the lead man took a stamping step forward, grabbing the collar of Klaus’ shirt and pulling him up onto his tippy-toes. “Don’t make fun of me, fag. I saw you with the waiter in there.”

So that was what this was about. A bunch of homophobic men saw him flirting with his table’s waiter and decided to share their ignorance with him. He knew he shouldn’t have been flirting so loudly, but then again, when had he ever been able to contain himself?

“Rick.” The man to the left, who had not yet spoken, tapped the lead man’s shoulder, and he let go of Klaus’ collar with a jerk.

“Since when do you like pansies?” Rick shrugged off the quieter member.

“I don’t- listen, you said you wanted to do this proper, right?”

Rick nodded.

“Then do it proper.”

Klaus, who had been edging away while they were talking suddenly halted as he heard the click of a gun being loaded. He didn’t even have to look to tell where it was coming from. The man with greasy hair had a handgun leveled at his head.

“Don’t move.”

Klaus slowly turned his head to face the man with greasy hair.

“Good. Now put your hands on your head and kneel on the ground.”

Klaus bent one knee and raised his hands to his head as he lowered himself to the ground. The man with greasy hair approached him. As he got closer, shifting his gun to just his left hand as he fished into his pocket for cuffs, Klaus launched himself upwards, grabbing for the gun, but the man reacted to quickly, firing off a shot that hit Klaus’s right shoulder.

Klaus made a sharp grunt, falling backward and catching himself with his right arm. This only caused him more pain and he frantically tried to scrabble backward as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Shit! Quick, get him in the car before someone comes outside to check the noise!” Rick commanded, and the two other men ran at Klaus.

“Don’t touch him!”

Ben protested, but his yells went unnoticed, and the men stepped through him like they would step through the air.

Klaus flailed his legs out, catching the man with greasy hair in the shin, but the quiet man dodged Klaus’ sloppy kick and delivered one of his own- short and quick- to Klaus’ ribs. Klaus fell back, curling in onto his injured rib. The quiet man crouched down quickly and grabbed Klaus’ injured arm, digging his fingernails into Klaus’ bullet wound and dragging him towards the men’s pickup.

Sharp sparks of pain shot down Klaus’ arm and up his neck as the quiet man’s fingers tore at already wounded flesh, spurring more blood to gush from the bullet hole. Klaus screamed, pulled against the grip even as it caused him more pain. As they opened the truck doors and shoved Klaus into the backseat, he made one last desperate attempt, screaming for help.

“Diego! Diego help me!”

But the men had him into the car before he could say anything else, and by the time Diego got to the parking lot, they had knocked him out with a sharp blow to the skull, and driven out of the parking lot, fishtailing and leaving only gasoline and burning rubber behind them.


	2. Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> If you're here, that probably means you read the first chapter. Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one even more! There will be two more chapters after this one, and I hope that you can read those when I publish them.
> 
> (by the way- I know the title of the chapter is Dead! but that's just the name of the song I quoted below. He doesn't actually die- at least in this chapter) (oooooh) lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> Noone ever had much nice to say  
> I think they never liked you anyway
> 
> \- Dead! by MCR

Klaus awoke to a pounding in his head and hushed voices hissing at each other from behind him. He opened his eyes slowly but quickly scrunched them closed again with a moan when he was met with a blindingly bright flashlight.

“I don’t know what to tell you. This is the guy, I’m sure of it.”

“But Mandy-

“I know what Mandy said, but I know this is the guy who was with him!”

Klaus squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on what they were saying, but pain tugged at the edges of his brain, making clear thinking harder. Cold metal cuffs held his hands above his head, and they dug fiercely into his wrists. The first voice was definitely Rick. He could tell that much. The second voice, however, could have been either of the other two men.

“We can’t very well just let him go now. He’s seen our faces, we got to do something.” This was a third voice. Klaus recognized it as the man who had stood off to the left side. That meant the second voice belonged to the man with greasy hair.

There was a brief quiet as the three men all realized the truth of that statement and mulled over possibilities. Suddenly, the man with the greasy hair spoke up again.

“Guys. He’s awake.”

Klaus felt a sharp tug on his hair as his chin was wrenched up off of where it lay on his chest. He winced and finally forced his eyes to stay open. The flashlight that had been resting facing him was now in the hand of the man with the greasy hair, as he held Klaus’ head up at a not quite natural angle.

“Hello boys,” Klaus smiled.

The man with the greasy hair pealed his lips back and turned to Rick. “I vote we just shoot him here and get it over with. Leave him tied up for the rats.”

“Hey! A tad dramatic there, bun!”

“Oh, shut up” he fisted his hand tighter in Klaus’ hair, forcing his head even further back, exposing his neck entirely.

Klaus let out a sharp, high pitched laugh, “Kinky!”.

He growled and pulled his gun from his waistband, bringing it up harshly to Klaus’ neck. Klaus’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously as the circle of cold metal pressed up against before his Rick stepped forwards, intervening. He placed his hand on the gun and pulled it away from Klaus’ neck.

“We gotta decide what to do together.”

The man with the greasy hair went to protest but stopped quickly at the authoritative look on Rick’s face.

“Fine. What options do we have?”

He and Rick took a step back from Klaus where they were joined by the quiet man, and Klaus breathed a sigh of relief. He shook his head to clear it and took advantage of the space to appraise the situation.

The room he was in was decidedly not a room. It looked like the inside of a box truck; white walls on all four sides and black cloth taped over windows the back. It was taller than any box truck he’d been in though- the ceiling was high enough that the cuffs on a hook from the ceiling held him on his tippy-toes. He tried to twist around, but the cuffs dug into his already bruised wrists and he hissed lightly.

“Are you ok?” Ben asked.

Klaus looked over at Ben where he leaned against the wall, looking guilty and worried.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fantastic,” Klaus muttered, flashing him a fake grin.

The quiet man glanced over his shoulder at Klaus, giving him an odd look. Klaus turned his grin to the man and he hurriedly turned away, tugging at the edges of his suit and stiffening his back as if he’d been caught looking at porn.

Klaus rolled his eyes over to Ben, who shrugged.

“Look, we were supposed to just beat him up. You know, teach him a lesson. But genius here decided we should go without masks on, and now we have to dispose of him.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Oh yeah, well who’s fault is it then?”

“Let’s just shoot him.”

Klaus’ eyes went wide.

“Well you might just want him out of the way, but I want to make him pay.”

“Pay for what?” Klaus spoke up.

Rick turned. “A couple of months ago you were low on cash, and you needed a place to stay.”

“Sounds like me,” he said with a strained bared-teeth smile.

“And my brother, Mandy, let you stay at his house. For about a week. You two were… close.”

“Oh.” Klaus's smile fell. He remembered Mandy.

Mandy was strong and hot and sweet, but very very closeted. After about a month of hiding from Mandy’s brother (who was apparently Rick) whenever he came over, Klaus lost his temper, smashed a bottle of wine on the door and left. Probably not the most gentlemanly move, but he was high, and drunk, and had been pushed into the closet and told to stay quiet one too many times. Apparently, Rick thought he had only been there for a week.

“You turned him, and you gotta pay for that.”

“I didn’t turn him into anything! Let me tell you, he was way too good at… things for me to be his first-

Rick growled and threw a punch. Klaus’s head whipped to the side and he tasted the metallic taste of blood. He swung his head back forward and was met with the base of Rick’s, catching his nose and throwing his head back. Rick’s hand slammed into his throat, wrapping around it and squeezing hard enough to make Klaus choke, cutting off his air supply.

“Don’t you talk about him, you fag!”

Klaus tried to nod, frantically pulling away from his hand.

“You don’t get to talk about him.”

Klaus thrashed, but he only gripped his neck harder.

Rick leaned into his ear and hissed, “You ain’t worth anything. You ruined him.”

Just as Klaus started to lose consciousness, the edges of his vision blurring and darkening, Rick let go of his neck and took a step back. Klaus’ head fell down and he gasped, sucking as much air as he could.

His chest heaved and he looked up slowly, breathlessly apologizing, “I’m sorry. Okay, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll leave him alone.”

Rick sneered and punched his stomach, pushing out all the air that he had been able to regain.

“I don’t believe you. But I do believe that after I’m done with you, you will be sorry. When I’m done with you, you’ll leave us well alone. Or next time I see you, I won’t let you leave alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, you made it through the second chapter! I know, I know, Rick is horrible. (but things will get worse O.O) Sorry for the slurs in this chapter- please know that I don't approve of the language, he's just a very bad, homophobic person.
> 
> Please come back and read the remaining two chapters- I'll be posting them every couple of days until all four are posted. As before, if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment. Likes are awesome, comments make my little writer heart swell and burst from joy. :) Constructive criticism or just a note would be great!
> 
> You can find me (and my work) on tumblr as emomulberrygirl, or read more of my work here.


	3. Going to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long! Thank you for being patient with me while I dealt with other things- not involved with writing. I'm glad you read the first wanted to come back for more. This is the second to last chapter, so keep a lookout for one more.\
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> You know I know, yes, I've been told I redefine a sin.  
> I don't know what's driving me to put this in my head.  
> Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!
> 
> \- Going to Hell by The Pretty Reckless

[flashback]

It was a fun family outing. A the-apocalypse-is-over-and-we-stopped-it-let’s-celebrate dinner. A chance to pretend to be a normal family for once. It seemed like it was going to work; it started out on a strong foot. Allison picked a nice Italian place. They found it busy but not crowded, with just enough people to keep a comfortable buzz, and the smell of cooking tomatoes filling the restaurant.

They were seated quickly, Klaus and Diego on one side of the table, Luther and Allison on the other, and Vanya and Five on the slightly smaller ends. Luther and Diego competed, each trying to order the highest calorie combination of foods on the menu. Allison coached Vanya on the best and worst of the wine selection. Five ordered a large black coffee- even though it was night time, and Klaus entertained himself by flirting with the waiter.

When the waiter passed by the first time to drop of menus, Klaus was caught off guard. The waiter had soft glittering eyeshadow and blush layered lightly onto his skin, and his soft eyes were large and beautifully brown.

Luther muttered, “Bit much for a waiter, you think?”, to which Klaus (who was himself wearing heavy eyeshadow) promptly responded by flirting with the waiter in the most outrageous, loud ways conceivable within the constraints of a restaurant.

When the waiter came back for drinks, everyone watched Klaus, trying not to be too obvious- they failed. He asked for ‘just water’ and they all breathed a proverbial sigh of relief.

It was almost two hours of eating and talking and laughing and flirting before the bill arrived- and they realized they had everyone’s money except Vanya’s. She immediately started apologizing, blushing and hurriedly rising to go get it- ‘I swear I didn’t mean it, I’ll go get it right now’- but Klaus stood up instead.

“I got it. Stay here, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Klaus smiled.

“Thanks, Klaus.”

“Don’t worry about a thing.”

The siblings returned to normal conversation. It was Diego who first noticed he was taking too long. He leaned, trying to see the back door where Klaus had left.

“What are you doing?” asked Luther.

Diego turned back. “Don’t you think Klaus is taking a little long out there?”

Luther scoffed. “What, are you worried? He’s probably getting a smoke. Or going home with that waiter to hook up-

Luther was cut off by a gunshot. Diego was on his feet and running before anyone else could move.

[exit flashback]

***

He didn’t really know how much time passed. It wasn’t sectioned off neatly; it wasn’t a torture of patience and planning, but one of anger and revenge- more of a beating than torture really. That wasn’t to say it didn’t hurt plenty.

It took about two minutes before the two other men opened up the back of the truck and hopped out, closing Klaus and Rick in together behind them. It took about five minutes more before Klaus started crying out when the punches came. A hook catching his jaw brought the taste of blood to his mouth, a foot planted solidly into his ribs let out a distinct crack. It took about an hour before Klaus stopped again.

By the time Rick stopped and stepped back, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. Klaus’ feet had given up on staying arched and straining to hold him up. They brushed the ground, and his wrists held him up. The cuffs dug into the painfully, but it took too much effort to stay on his feet. Blood dripped from his nose and the bullet wound in his shoulder as his head low.

Klaus struggled to pull in breaths. His breath whistled alarmingly. He thought absently that something was wrong with his lungs or ribs and he needed medical attention. He had been beaten before- and for longer- by Hazel and Cha Cha. But this was worse. It wasn’t for anything. Rick didn’t pause to as him questions. He never got a respite to think about what he wanted to say. There was no talking. Just mindless, reckless beating.

Ben talked to him at first, trying to keep him conscious, but at some point, he realized it was probably better if Klaus passed out, so probably wasn’t surprising that when he heard a noise besides fists and boots colliding with his body, he thought he was hallucinating it.

Rick was laughing. Laughing. After beating him senseless for hours, he was laughing. His laugh swelled and Klaus forced his head up to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. But no- he was actually laughing.

“Well, I’m glad you’re having fun,” Klaus murmured.

Rick didn’t seem to hear him.

“You know, I thought this was going to be hard. Beating someone for this long can be tiring. But, god, you just make it so fun! Every time you whimper? Every time I see your skin break open, it just rejuvenates me. You know why?”.

He paused as if he actually expected Klaus to know why.

“Because you’re a sadistic asshat?” Klaus mumbled defiantly.

Rick pursed his lips, grabbing Klaus’ chin and jerking it up sharply, making Klaus whine.

“Because I know you’re suffering. I am helping the world by beating you. Because every time I punch you, you know you are worth nothing. You are nothing. Just a dirty, worthless fag.” He grinned cruelly and let go of Klaus’ chin.

“I hope you get aids from one of your fucks and die.”

Klaus flinched, his eyes dropping to the floor. He didn’t see when Rick left. He heard the door pulled down and locked in place with a click.

“Klaus,” Ben started softly.

Klaus turned his head pointedly away from Ben. It was ridiculous- he knew- but it was embarrassing that Ben had watched him being beaten. Embarrassing that he had seen him being so helpless.

Ben pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against, walking over to Klaus’ other side. “Klaus-

Klaus turned his head the other way. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hey. You know it’s not-

“I said I don’t want to talk, Ben! Go away.”

Ben huffed.

“Ok, well, don’t go away, but you know what I mean. Just- just be quiet please.”

Ben sighed and nodded. “Ok. I’m here, always.”

“I know.” Klaus smiled weakly. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

Ben nodded and moved back to where he had been standing. He slid down the wall and tucked his knees up. “Someone will come and find you.”

Klaus didn’t respond. He knew it wasn’t his fault. Logically, he knew that. But all he could think was that maybe if he hadn’t been so loud about flirting with the male waiter he wouldn’t be here. If he’d just kept in his pants. If he hadn’t been such a- a fag. Worthless.

A hot tear slipped from his ear and he tried to focus on the throbbing in his wrists and his shoulder instead of the words, but he couldn’t help where his mind strayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the third chapter! It's the last torture-y bit :) The other siblings are going to show up next time so the angst will be less. For now, wallow in the angst with me. 
> 
> (the flashback was for a user Tumblr who wished to remain anonymous who wanted to see what happened at the restaurant showing the other siblings… I’m not good at writing flirting so i just kind of wrote that out but the scene is there)
> 
> Please come back and read the last chapters- I swear I'll post it more promptly As before, if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment. Likes are awesome, comments make my little writer heart swell and burst from joy. :) Constructive criticism or just a note would be great!
> 
> You can find me (and my work) on tumblr as emomulberrygirl, or read more of my work here.


	4. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I know I said it was going to be a quicker update this time but it still took a while. My computer broke and I had to get a new one and transfer all my files, so unfortunately I was unable to write or access my account for that time. Thank you for being patient again. This is the last chapter- I know it ends kind of abruptly, but I'll leave my other comments about it until the end.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> I think we have an emergency  
> If you thought I'd leave you, then you were wrong  
> Cause I won't stop holding on
> 
> -Emergency by Paramore

Klaus had been hanging for hours before he the truck’s backdoor was flung open, folding up onto the roof of the van like a garage door. His head snapped up at the noise, and he flinched away from the sudden influx of light.

Rick stepped in first, the greasy-haired man a half-step behind him. Two steps and Rick was in his face, grinning, his foul-smelling breath seeping out and hitting Klaus’ face. Klaus struggled to find his footing, to put on a façade of strength, but Rick snorted and kicked his feet out.

“I’m not here to play games. I’m here because,” Rick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a phone, “someone’s calling.”

Klaus’ eyes slid down to the phone. They blurred, and he squeezed his eyelids tight, trying to clear his vision. When he opened them, he let out a little gasp. It was his phone, and the number calling was Diego’s.

“Hey- hey dickhead, that’s my phone,” Klaus slurred.

Rick brought his hand up like he was going to hit Klaus again, but when Klaus ducked his head away, Rick sneered in satisfaction and dropped his hand. He lifted the phone, flipping it open and holding it out to Klaus.

“Diego?”

“Oh my god, Klaus. Thank god! We’ve been looking everywhere for-

“Diego help,” Klaus whimpered.

Immediately the relief on the other end of the phone transformed into concern.

“Klaus?”

“Some guy has me in hi-

Klaus was cut off as Rick motioned the man with the greasy hair around behind him, where he squeezed his shoulder, digging his fingers into the bullet would. His words twisted into a scream, as he writhed, trying to get away from the newly awakened pain. Rick yanked the phone back.

“Klaus! Klaus, can you hear me?” Diego screamed on the other end, and Rick held the phone away from his ear in disdain.

Rick motioned for the greasy haired man to stop. He removed his fingers from the bullet hole and let them rest on Klaus’ neck. Klaus’ screaming quieted; he fell to silently panting, a tear joining the sweat on his cheeks

Slowly bringing the phone back to his ear, Rick cleared his throat. “Hello.”

“You son of a bitch, I sssss- I s- wear to g-

“Not so manly,” Rick laughed, “You’re his boyfriend, I assume.”

“What?”

“His boyfriend- fling, lover, partner, whatever.” Rick rolled his eyes.

Klaus laughed, “No you prick. He’s my brother.”

Rick’s eyebrows slowly raised. “Fag here says you’re his brother.”

Klaus looked away.

“Don’t call him that,” Diego growled.

“What? That upset you? Does it upset you when he-

Rick gestured at the greasy haired man, and he trailed his bloody fingers down Klaus’ neck in mock-affection. Klaus whimpered and pulled away from him.

“Stop it, stop!” Diego protested as he heard the whines, but he didn’t stop.

The greasy haired man dropped his hand back to Klaus’ shoulder, squeezing again, his fingers pushing the bullet deeper into muscle, making Klaus scream again. Diego’s stomach twisted into knots because he had to listen, but he could do nothing.

Rick laughed. “That make you mad- when he screams? Squeals, like a little girl?”

“Please,” Diego begged. “Please stop it.”

“Klaus, you hear that? Your tough brother’s begging for you. I think he pities you. He’s ashamed that you were so weak you could get caught.”

A second tear joined the first on Klaus’ face, and Diego growled through the phone. “You’re sick. You know that? When I find you, I’m going to kill you.”

The greasy haired man dug his fingers even deeper, and suddenly Klaus’ screams stopped. His eyes rolled back, and his head fell backward, his arms going completely limp. He passed out.

“Klaus?” Diego called out, worried, through the phone. “Klaus, can you hear me?”

“I’m afraid he can’t.”

“Is he…” Diego choked on his words. “If you k-

“Relax,” Rick laughed, “He’s just unconscious.”

Rick tilted his head. “He’s boring when he’s not making any noise. You know, the plan was to hurt him- to punish him- and then let him go. He wouldn’t come after us- not when we were done with him. He’d be truly sorry. But with you… I think you will come after him.”

“Listen, Rick, whatever you’re thinking-

“Maybe it would be better to kill him. He’s seen our faces. If we let him go, and he tells you, you’ll find us eventually.”

“Rick, I swear to god-

“You should say goodbye.”

Rick pulled his gun from its holster at his hip. The man with the greasy hair stepped off to the side, and Rick leveled his gun at Klaus’ head. The soft click of his safety being released filled the entire room, and his finger settled on the trigger. Before he could shoot, two knives found their mark with dull thuds, and two men fell.

“Goodbye, assholes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the last chapter! You brave reader, you suffered through my writing for four whole chapters! Thank you so much! <3 As before, if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment. Likes are awesome, comments make my little writer heart swell and burst from joy. :) Constructive criticism or just a note would be great!
> 
> Also- I realize that the ending is kind of unexpected and to very abrupt so if you really want me to write a conclusion-y end bit and post it as an epilogue of sorts I can. I'm not too great with the comfort part of hurt/comfort but I can try.
> 
> You can find me (and my work) on tumblr as emomulberrygirl, or read more of my work here.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter! Please come back and read the remaining chapters- I'll be posting them every couple of days until all four are posted. As before, if you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment. Likes are awesome, comments make my little writer heart swell and burst from joy. :) Constructive criticism or just a note would be great!
> 
> You can find me (and my work) on tumblr as emomulberrygirl, or read more of my work here.


End file.
